This disclosure relates generally to game content security. Current game security mechanisms involve a specially formatted optical disk (e.g., DVD) media that ensures that it is prohibitively expensive to copy secure game content. Prior-art media protection (such as DVD, which means digital video disk or digital versatile disk) is based largely on making copying very difficult (e.g., by using encryption). Expensive equipment is used to produce and/or duplicate optical disks that have safeguarding mechanisms. The content of DVDs are thereby protected from copying based on the expense of copying or pirating the optical disk. Such a specially formatted executable that is stored within the DVD media contains a mechanism that allows the encryption to be performed within the actual executable.
Since copying disks is so difficult in certain prior-art systems, it is attractive for unauthorized user/players to modify media content. As such, the contents of a copied file containing game media can not be modified in certain embodiments of optical disks by, for example, copying an optical disk (e.g., burning a disk) that can copy the game content from another optical disk. Such expenses associated with the safeguarding mechanisms can be absorbed for more expensive games. For relatively inexpensive games however, such expenses are often cost prohibitive. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a more cost-effective approach to securing game content to reduce the possibility of modifying the game content.